Dracula's life
by Shadowolf2504
Summary: La vie de Dracula de A à Z jusqu'à la rencontre de Martha .Après la mort tragique du conte , Martha se voit obligée d'élever sa fille toute seule .Suite à une étrange lettre Mavis veut partir pour en savoir plus sur son père , mais beaucoup vont lui en empêcher .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Dracula

C'était une nuit froide , habituelle et calme . Les Draculas étaient tranquilles , auprès du feu , dans leur somptueux manoir . Mina caressait les cheveux doux et noir de son fils de 20 ans , qui représentait à peu près 4 ans chez les humains . Et Azzo debout près de sa femme assise .

Les deux , ou plutôt les trois en train de profiter du silence .

''Chéri ? Pensez-vous qu'il sera fort et intelligent ?''

''Pour qui le prenez vous ma chère ?C'est notre fils,et il le sera cent fois plus que nous ! Il deviendra une légende .Et il n'y a plus qualifié que moi pour vous le dire !''

''Je veux bien te croire'' Dit Mina en souriant ,tout en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son fils .

'' Dracula''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Vous êtes fin prêts ?''

''Oui Alucard ''

''Souvenez vous ,il me faut le bambin vivant !''

'' Bon''

C'était un groupe de vampires très dangereux , sachant tout sur tout ,chaque nouvelles de chaque ce qu'ils les intéressaient le plus en ce moment ,c'était 'l'enfant prodige' .Les Draculas étaient connus pour leur pouvoir et richesse , ils étaient très appréciés comme autant détestés . Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient le plus , c'est que leurs bonheurs allait bientôt couler à l'eau en moins de cinq minutes .

Ils se mirent donc à courir ,torches à la main , épées ,poignards prêts à enlever des vies .

Ils commencèrent premièrement à bruler les écuries , les chevaux se mirent à s'affoler ,et cela se fit vite sentir et entendre .

''Vous entendez ?''

''Non,que ce passe-t-il ?''

''Les chevaux s'affolent !''Azzo se rendit rapidement vers les immenses fenê expression de visage changa très vite .

''Mon Dieu Mina ! Vite prend Dracula et suit moi !''

''Mais que ce passe-t-il ? ''

''Ne discutez pas !''

Mina fut malheureusement obligé de reveiller son fils assez violemment avant de le prendre dans ses bras et se mettre à courir !

Ils descendirent tellement vite les escaliers que ça en devenait dangereux , ils se dirigèrent vers une espèce de cave qui donnait une sortie secrète .

''Allez dans les bois et restez cachés.''Azzo tout en caressant les cheveux de son épouse .

''Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous ?''Mina les larmes aux yeux .

''Je veux que tu restes avec notre enfant pour veuiller sur lui ...Notre petit vlad .''Tout en le caressant

Le pauvre enfant , il était tellement perturbé qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche ,il regardait ses parents appeuré ,ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait .

...

''Trouvez les moi !'' Alucard en colère .

''Monsieur ! ils ont quittés leur appartement !''

Alucard attrapa violemment la gorche de ce misérable tout en disant ''Ce n'est pas mon problème !Je ne suis pas venu pour rien , je vais repartir avec du sang sur les mains,si tu ne veux pas que ce soit le tien , tu as plutôt interêt à me les trouver !''

''Oui monsieur''

Alucard le lâcha très fort à deux mètres plus loin tout en hurlant .

''Mettez le feu à tout ce que vous voyez bande d'incapables !''

''Alucard!''Azzo en garde,avec une magnifique épée qui semblait assez tranchante en main,était prêt à se battre pour la cause de sa famille et la sienne .

''Tiens tiens ,Azzo,toujours en forme ?Où est-t-il ?''

'' ...''

''Bon Dieu, sortez d'ici me chercher sa famille!''

''Ils sont déjà très Loin Alucard!''

''Peu importe, si il faut que je commence par toi .''

Mais Alucard savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire , et même un vampire comme lui en avait la boule au ventre .

Ils Commencèrent à se battre , au milieu du feu ,la fumée aux poumons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Maman ! pourquoi tu cours aussi vite ?''

Elle s'arrêta enfin, plusieurs kilomètres après un long sprint.

Déposa son enfant à terre et le plaça derrière un immense tronc ,bien caché.

'' Reste ici mon grand ,tata Rosy va venir te chercher,ne fais aucun bruit''.

Elle l'embrassa très fort tout en l'étreignant ; ''Je t'aime très fort mon grand.''

''Mais ?''

Il faisait plutôt frais ,elle enleva son écharpe et lui mit .Tout en partant en courant... et en pleurant ...

''MAMAN!''

Elle courait de plus en plus vite ,et pleurait de plus en plus fort .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des épées s'entrechoquaient , à en faire mal aux oreilles.

Ils se battaient tellement brutalement , et commençaient à suffoquer , il était temps qu'un vainqueur s'annonce pour qu'il puisse sauver sa peau une seconde fois .

Enfin Azzo désarma son ennemi , d'un coup de pied violent le mit à terre , et Alucard commença à reculer tout en le suppliant d'avoir pitié de lui .Azzo n'était pas mauvais ,au contraire.

''Azzo ...mon ami, tu sais je ne voulais pas faire tout ça,c-c'était une idée de mes autres amis haha...enfin tu ne va quand même pas me tuer ?''

''Ami ?Haha mon Dieu, facile à dire quand on a la lame sous la gorge. Mais non, tu as raison ,je ne vais pas te tuer, mais tu vas devoir partir très loin et ne Jamais revenir .Compris? M'oublier complètement, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds en Transylvanie ,ni toi, ni tes chiens qui te servent d'amis !''

''Bien ,bien, je te le promets.''

'' AHHHH!''

Le traitre que c'était !il avait fait signe à un de ses assistant de rester au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévu, c'était le cas.

Le pauvre paternelle de Vlad Dracula,se fit poignarder par l'arrière,Alucard se leva à une rapidité incroyable venant de sa joie de vivre à imaginer la mort d'Azzo .Et lui planta à son tour un poignard,mais à l' était tenu de chaque cotés par une lame transpercée jusqu'au cœur.

''Alors mon grand,tu as mal?,je suppose que oui,laisse moi te faire une promesse,je vais très bien m'occuper de ton fils,je t'en donne ma parole.''

''Non!''Le sang à la bouche.

''OH si !Adieu .''

Ils le lâchèrent et le laissa tomber .

Partirent en courant avec un rire diabolique, quittèrent le manoir et se remirent aux recherches.

Mina courait toujours, mais cette fois ci en direction de l'incendie.

Elle trouvèrent Azzo pratiquement mort entouré de flammes.

''AZZO!''Elle couru le rejoindre et deposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

''Mina,je,je suis désolé...''

''shuuut,rien n'est de ta faute.''elle posa ses lèvres sur le cadavre de son mari en laissant deux larmes tomber sur son visage.

''Je t'aime''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Vlad ? mon grand c'est moi ,Rosy.''

Vlad avait la tête sur les genoux,et leva ses yeux bleus doucement sur sa tante , avec des larmes sur son visage.

Rosy le prit doucement dans ses bras en disant;''Tout va s'arranger mon beau , n'ais plus peur , je suis là.''

Rosy rentrait chez elle dos au manoir en feu,dos au passé,dos aux parents du petit ,pour essayer d'éduquer un enfant qui n'est pas le sien,et qui aura à jamais de la tristesse et de la haine dans son cœur .

**Ouf! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long pour un premier chapitre, j'espère également qu'il vous plaira .Ciao^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Je suis là .

''Alors ?''

''Toujours rien Monsieur .''

''Rrrrr bon-sang ,bande d'incapable ! On doit tout faire soit même !''

''Monsieur,nous savons juste qu'ils sont passés par la forêt''

''Et ?''

''Et bien ... c'est tout .''

''...;Continuez les recherches , nous finirons bien par les trouver''

''Oui Monsieur'' Ils se mirent tous à courir sauf Alucard .

''Je te retrouverai'' Dit il , tout en regardant le lune qui était pleine et scintillante .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosy continuai de marcher , tranquillement cette fois ci,tout en portant l'enfant endormi dans ses bras .

''Vlad,reveil toi mon grand,regarde comme la lune est belle''

Rosy voulait tout faire pour lui faire oublier l'incident ,elle savait qu'un jour cela arriverai ,mais elle pensait également que qu'il était assez grand pour ne plus oublier .

Dracula leva tranquillement la tête et la regarda longtemps ,très longtemps,comme si il était hyptnotisé ,bordé.

Rosy l'observa calmement,jusqu'à ce qu'il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa tante .

Elle fut triste de le voir ainsi,orphelin,silencieux,déprimé,il savait ce qu'il s'était passé,que plus jamais ses parents reviendraient .

'' ...''

''Nous y voilà !'' Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle ,la referma ,deposa Vlad sur le divan et alluma un feu .

Ils étaient enfin en sécurité .

Elle se plaça devant le feu tout en le regardant,il n'avait pas parlé une fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt .

''Alors , tu veux faire quelque chose?''

'' ...''

Il l'a regardait ,silencieusement , avec ses beaux yeux bleus d'innocent .

''D'acc-ord,bon ,tu dois sans doute avoir faim nn?''

Toujours rien .

''Tu veux t'amuser,lire,dessiner peut être ?''

...

Elle s'approcha doucement ,se posa à côté de lui ,se lecha le pouce pour lui enlever une tâche de cendre; et le prit dans ses bras tout en disant :

''Vlad ,je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te protègerais et plus personne ne te fera de mal .Aie confiance.''

''Où est maman ?''

''...,je, ils sont partis,...,je suis désolée.-Tu veux aller voir les chevaux ?Ils sont grands et très gentils tu sais .''

''D'accord ''

''Allez, suis moi''Dit elle contente ,de lui avoir enlevé quelques mots .

''Et apres que voudras tu faire ?''Jouer ?

''D'accord''

''Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout ce que je te dis .''

Il s'arrêta et dit : ''Tu as du sang ?''

''...? Bien sûr , EVIDEMMENT que j'en ai ''Elle fut tellement ravi, il s'emblait moins coincé.

Elle le lui apporta et vida en quelque seconde son verre,il en redemanda, puis bailla.

''Je crois qu'il serai temps d'aller nous reposer , le soleil se lève, tu viens ?''

''Oui, merci Rosy.''

Elle sourit , le prit et allèrent dormir.

''Pourvu que ca dure'' dit elle dans sa tête .

**Salut tout le monde,alors il y a eu un gros problème je suis desolee,je vais régler ca au plus vite .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Frankenstein

Dracula avait grandi , plus il grandissait plus sa tante pensait qu'il oubliait.

Il avait maintenant 100 ans , ça devenait un adolescent , fort et intelligent , sage et beau .

Rosy était de plus en plus fière .

''Vlad mon grand, ce soir je sors voir des amies , tu ne m'en veux pas ?''Dit elle calmement .

''Non non'' Dracula n'était pas du genre bavard et fut toujours très compréhensif à l'égare de sa protectrice.

''Bien , il y a de quoi de quoi dans la cave ,tu pourras te débrouiller ?''

''Bien sûr , ne t'inquiètes pas ,à toute à l'heure''

''A toute à l'heure mon grand''

Elle mit un beau manteau rouge ,pourquoi rouge ,parce que s'était la couleur qui lui correspondait le plus , elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux ondulés et de splendides yeux bleus comme sa sœur ,sinon dites comme ceux de son neveu .

''Et puis ne m'attends pas ,d'accord ?''

''D'accord''

Il faisait très froid ,la neige avait pris la place des fleurs et plantes .Elle marcha au lieu de voler pour en profiter,elle adorait la neige .

Elle continuait à marcher tranquillement en train de regarder les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua que le bruit des ses pas changea.

Rosy ne marchait plus sur de la neige mais sur des cendres .

''Mon Dieu ,mais qu'est ce que c'est?, pas encore ?''

Et si . Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient devenu flammes , un immense incendie jaillissait au loin , un autre château fut victime de mauvaises âmes ,à croire que tout les beaux manoir de cette province devait finir par être réduit en cendre .

Elle se mit à voler à toute vitesse pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire .

Helas elle pensa qu'il était déjà trop tard , mas rien ne l'est.

Elle survola le château et aperçu une personne sur le balcon en boule en train de pleurer,elle s'approcha et se retransforma en vampire.

''Quel genre de monstre Est-ce ?''Se dit elle dans sa tête .

L'inconnu levant la tête et resta muet .C'était une espèce de cadavre recousu qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge de Dracula.

''Comment t'appelles tu ?''

''**Frankenstein** madame''

Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas du tout le temps de parler ,car les flammes commençaient à bruler le balcon .

Rosy commença à paniquer, elle se pencha et regarda sur quoi ils pouvaient atterrir car ils savaient tout deux qu'elle ne pourrait pas le porter.

''Tu as confiance en moi ?''Rosy prit de panique.

''Oui ,..enfin je crois''Frankenstein inquiet .

''Alors saute!''

Elle le prit par la main et ils sautèrent d'au moins 8 mètres et atterrirent sur une grosse réserve de foin .

Et se mirent à courir pour éviter de se faire écraser par le château qui allait bientôt s'écrouler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinnnnnng,le téléphone sonne .

''Résidence Dracula j'écoute''

''...''

''Comment ça elle n'est pas venu ?''

''Si elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrai je vous assure,''

''...,...''

''Très bien je vous tiendrai au courant, au revoir''

Dracula fut terriblement inquiet d'apprendre que sa tante n'était pas chez ses amies auquelles elle devait rendre visite.

''Où est elle bon sang?''

Il s'apprêta à sortir mais subitement quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à sa place.

''Rosy ?Où étais tu ?Quelqu'un a demandé après toi!''

''J'ai eu un petit imprévu .''

Une étrange personne apparu, Dracula le regarda étonnement.

''Vlad je te presente Frankenstein, ton demi frêre ''

''Je n'en ai pas.''Dit-il froidement.

''Eh bien maintenant si, sois gentil avec lui tu veux, il a beaucoup de chose en commun avec toi ,je l'ai sorti d'un affreux incendie.D'ailleurs

il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé!''

''...''

''Voyons ne sois pas timide,tu vas voir ,il est très gentil mon neveu.''Dit elle avec un grand sourir.

''...''Dracula

''...''Frank

''Rosy ?''Son neveu.

''Oui?''Rosy

''Pourquoi est ce mon demi frêre ?''

''Parce que je l'ai adopté ''Dit elle avec un tel enthousiasme.

''QUOI?!'' Dirent ils à l'unisson .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Martha**

''Martha , ma chérie , tu partirais sans même me dire au revoir ?''

''Pardonnez moi mère , mais c'est tellement nouveau pour moi , que ...''

''Que tu oublies d'embrasser ta mère!...(soupir)ma chérie ,tu es grandes maintenant , je dois te prévenir de tout pleins de choses à te méfier dans la vie : à commencer par les garçons !''

''Mère ! je sais tout ça ,vous m'en avez déjà parlé mainte et mainte reprise , et je ne vais pas à Hawaii pour rencontrer un homme ! ''

'' Tu peux leurs faire confiance seulement si tu les connais bien , et ne cours pas après le premier venu , sauf si c'est le **ZING.''**

'' Oui mère '' Dit elle en l'embrassant

'' As tu pensé à prendre beaucoup d'affaires ? tu ne compte quand même pas voyager avec ce petit sac ?''

''Au revoir maman''

''Non mais je rêve ?...au revoir ma fille''

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

''Mais tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose? que t'arrives t-il ? tu ne chasses même plus!''

''Rosy je n'en peux plus , j'ai l'impression d'être ... emprisonné .''

''OUI c'est exact puisque tu ne fais strictement **RIEN** !Même Franck trouve de quoi s'occuper!''

''Evidemment puisqu'il sait où aller lui .''

''Tu n'as qu'à rendre visite à Wayne et les autres .''

''Pas envie''

''Ca suffit je vais craquer! pourquoi ne voyages tu pas ?!''

''Facile à dire , et où irais-je ?''

''Où tu veux mais sors!'' dit elle en ferma la porte .

'' Où ? ...''

Il s'assit sur son cercueil et lança un poignard de chasse muela sur un immense carte du monde et tomba sur : HAWAII .

''(Soupir) Je ne suis tellement jamais sorti autre part que la Transylvanie que je ne sais même pas comment Est-ce.''

Il descendit de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers sa tante pour lui annoncer la nouvelle .

'' _Hawaii_ '' Dit le calmement.

''Quoi hawaii ? ''dit elle en levant sa tête vers son neveu pour arrêter de lire .

'' J'irai à Hawaï''

'' Pourquoi Hawaii ?''

''Je suis tombé dessus '' dit il en remuant la main comme si il était ennuyé de cette conversation , d'ailleurs ...

''Passons, pourrais tu me renseigner sur cet endroit s'il te plaît ?''

''Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que toi mon grand, demande à un serviteur ...Alfred ? ''

''Oui madame : eh bien pour commencer Hawaii est une île située à proximité de l'Amérique qui d'ailleurs est un état américain , sa capitale se nomme Honolulu , ces îles paradisiaques sont particulièrement chaudes et ...''

''Ca ira Alfred merci ... comment savez vous tout cela ?''

'' Et bien madame , j'espère y aller moi même un jour .''

''Bien . alors tu en es sûr ? c'est bien là-bas que tu veux aller ?''

''J'en suis sur Rosy.''

''Quand pars tu ?''

''Ce soir''

''...Euh eh bien tu as l'air sur de toi , tu sais comment t'y rendre ? , as tu déjà préparé tes affaires , tu sais qu'il fait chaud !?As tu pensé à Franck ?''

''Rosy ! , tout ira bien , je suis grand tu sais ... et pour Franck tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part à son retour de voyage''

Il l'embrassa et s'en alla .

''Au revoir Rosy , je serai bientôt de retour.''

''Au revoir mon grand.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' Ca fait tellement du bien : de se sentir libre !'' Martha

'' Ca fait tellement du bien de sortir de chez soi !'' Dracula

Les futurs amoureux ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun , mais... ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir .

'' Hawaii , c'est magnifique , même en pleine nuit ces îles sont illuminées , magnifique '' dit elle en survolant des palmiers .

Martha adorait voler et visiter beaucoup d'endroits, c'était une fille simple mais unique à la fois , elle avait toutes les qualités qu'un homme puisse rêver venant d'une femme : elle était tellement belle , intelligente et gentille , on aurait dit un ange ... même si s'était **une vampire** .

Dracula au contraire n'était pas simple mais plutôt compliqué , un gros point d'interrogation qui causait beaucoup de soucis à tous ceux qui essaient d'en savoir **un peu** sur sa vie privée , il était tout le temps calme sauf quand on l'énervait évidemment , il n'était vraiment pas bavard ni sentimental mais il était respecté de tous , il était connu de tous , pour sa _puissance_ , ses _sens quadruplés _, son_ intelligence_ , son _indépendance_ et son _autorité et beaucoup_ d'autres choses dont il était _craint . C'était Dracula_ .

Maiiiissss , même les personnes les plus craints et les plus sérieuses peuvent tomber amoureuses .

Plus tard Martha se mélangea à un groupe de chauves souris ordinaires qui survolait la mer,les palmiers et volcans ,en pensent que cela était amusant et qu'elle visitera en même temps .

Pour Dracula pas de temps à perdre , il devait vite trouver une grotte avant que le soleil se lève , pas le temps de s'amuser en plus il était exténué , le voyage fut long , il avait besoin de repos car il n'avait même pas voyagé en plusieurs fois , il n'en pouvait plus .

Alors qu'il cherchait , cherchait , encore et encore ...

**PAF!**

Il heurta une chauve souris d'un groupe voisin .

Et ils tombèrent à pics, oui c'était le cas de le dire .

Après quelques secondes d'évanouissement et après avoir reprit leurs apparences vampiriques , ils s'assirent sur l'herbe se frottant la tête à un main tout en gémissant .

''Haaa , aïe ma tête , c'est quoi ce cirque ! dans quoi suis-je rentré ?!'' pensait - il .

Haaaaa''''

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps et là , **_c'était le Zing ._**

Pensés de Martha

Je , je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! c'est donc lui que j'ai heurté ?

Il ,il est beauuuuu , ses yeux sont ...: magnifiques et il est élégant .

Et cette lueur ! serait ce le zing ? aurais je enfin trouver mon Zing parfait ?

Je me sens bien , mais j'ai une drole de sensation dans le ventre , que m'arrive t-il ?

Dracula n'entendait plus rien , même pas les pensés de la jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer , il se sentait incroyablement bien .

Pensés de Dracula

C'est donc cette femme ... sa beauté est de telle ...

Je n'arrive plus à respirer , et mon ventre , je ... je sens tout chose,

Et qu'elle était cette lueur bon sang ?

Le Zing ? suis je tombé amoureux ? non c'est impossible !

Pourtant je crois que je l'aime : que m'arrive t-il ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Zing**

Le zing , qu'est ce que c'était exactement ?

Une legende ? Une conte pour adolescents ? Non , cela était bien réel .

Cette lueur violette ,mysterieuse qui survient lorsque l'on tombe amoureux.

Cette lumière qui arrive seulement une fois dans votre vie represente : l'amour pur .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Heuu , je suis désolé j'allais trop vite...'' dit Dracula sincère .

"Non,c'est moi,je ne regardais pas où j'allais." Martha

"Bien" dit il en soupirant et plus gêné que jamais .

"Oui"dit elle en baissant les yeux .

Une silence ; ce n'était pas bon , il fallait vite trouver un sujet Adéquate. Mais quoi?

"Vous ... vous avez de magnifiques oreilles ;Heu... Ai je dis oreilles ? Navré ,je voulais dire cheveux ;Oui! vous avez de magnifiques cheveux"

Plus gêné , plus nerveux , il n'en pouvait plus ,il ne savait plus quoi faire .Il se demandait si il devait fuir , il pensait qu'il allait exploser sur place .

Que faire ? C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à une femme autre que sa tante ; bien qu'il soit amoureux d'elle , il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre !

Martha , pourtant, semblait lui plaire ; si elle serait vivante , elle aurait déjà rougit .

"Merci , je m'appelle Martha . Et vous ? Quand allez vous décider de me dire votre nom ?" Dit elle en souriant .

"Evidemment ." Dit il en rigolant légèrement . "Mon nom est Dracula "

De nouveau , un silence s'installa et de nouveau : il était gênant .On pouvait entendre les vagues et les grillons du soir .

"C'est le comte Dracula ? Il existe donc réellement ? Se dit elle dans sa tête .

"Et oui ... j'existe ;" Il disait ca avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage tout en haussant les épaules.

"Vous ... Comment avez vous?" Elle semblait inquiète .

"Ho !, je suis désolé , pardonnez moi je vous en prie !,je jure solennellement que je ne lierais plus jamais dans vos pensées, je le jure ."Il avait l'air très sincère .

Au lieu qu'elle se mette en colère comme Dracula l'aurait parié elle se mit à rire , oui , à rire . Elle n'était difficile , au contraire ...

"Je veux bien vous croire" Dit elle en souriant ."Je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens d'arriver ,et vous ?Etes vous de la région ? J'ai remarqué un léger accent .''

"Non je viens également d'arriver , mon léger accent comme vous dites ;n'est pas d'ici"

"Ha oui ? Et d'où venez vous?"

"De Transylvanie"

"Vraiment? Je rêve de visiter la Transylvanie depuis longtemps "Dit elle avec enthousiasme .

"Sérieusement?"

"Oui , je trouve que c'est un pays magnifique ."

"Je pourrais vous faire visiter quand vous voudrez ;" Dit il avec un regard de séducteur

"Je veux bien vous croire "Dit elle , charmée .

Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement .

Ils s'échangèrent des regards charmeurs tout en souriant en silence.

Ils étaient déjà ivres d amour , comme on dit .

''Comte je suppose ?"

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Vlad " Ils souriaient encore ...

"Très bien monsieur Vlad ! Si nous faisions un peu plus connaissance de ce **charmant** endroit ensemble?"

"Avec joie".


End file.
